Sueño de luz de luna azul
by melgamonster
Summary: El inspector Nakamori estaba sorprendido ante la ausencia de Kaitou Kid, pero eso le permitía pasar tiempo con su familia. Lo que no sabia era que el mago ladrón estaba planeando su ultimo gran robo: robar dos bellos zafiros bajo la luz de la luna azul.


**SUEÑO DE LUZ DE LUNA AZUL**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

Era una noche tranquila en la residencia Nakamori, como el mago ladrón misteriosamente había parado sus actividades ilícitas, el dueño de la casa podía pasar más tiempo de caridad con su hija y el joven que siempre se la pasaba acompañándola; y con eso se refería a la hora de la cena.

−¡Kaito! −gritó la encargada de preparar la cena−, ¡Ven a ayudarme a colocar las cosas en la mesa! −exigió.

−En un momento voy Aoko −respondió tranquilo, acostumbrado a los gritos de su amiga de su infancia.

El joven se encontraba en el estudio del hogar utilizando su computadora portátil para realizar su tarea, y es que aunque no le creyeran, él era muy cumplido con sus tareas, tal vez lo dejaba para lo último pero siempre las hacía.

−¿Puedo poner un poco de música Aoko? −preguntó al llegar a la pieza de la casa donde estaba su amiga.

−Sí, está bien −respondió alegre, y es que podían coincidir en algunos géneros musicales.

Al compás de la música ambos preparaban lo necesario para la cena, él acomodaba los cubiertos, la ensalada y ella le daba toques finales a la comida principal.

−Buenas noches chicos. –Una tercera voz se hizo presente.

−¡Papá! –exclamó contenta la joven, dejó las cosas de la cocina a un lado y corrió a abrazarlo para recibirlo−, no te escuche llegar, lo siento.

−Pues si tienen la música a todo volu…

−Lo siento inspector Nakamori en un momento la quito –comentó el mago en lo que corría a su computadora.

−No era reclamo Kaito kun –dijo con una sonría−, solo bájenle un poco el volumen. Esa canción a mí también me gusta. –Tomó la mano de su hija y se puso a bailar con su hija.

−Papá –correspondió la sonrisa y le siguió el ritmo.

−Oh ya estoy muy cansado, ya no aguanto bailar una canción con mi hija –exclamó mientras se agarraba la espalda−, Kaito kun termina de bailar esta pieza con mi hija.

−Claro inspector Nakamori, −un matiz rojo se mostró en sus mejillas, no sería la primera vez que bailaba con Aoko pero por lo que tenía pensado hacer ese día los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

−Gracias. Iré a cambiarme para cenar con ustedes. –Después de haber dicho eso, el mayor abandonó la sala.

−¿Seguimos bailando Aoko? −preguntó después de haber ajustado el volumen de la música y poner un género más bailable. Ella volteo a ver la cocina−. La comida ya está lista, solo falta esperar que baje tu papá. –Le extendió su mano.

−Está bien. –Realmente disfrutaba bailar con su amigo, y es que aunque ella no fuera la experta bailarina él se encargaba de guiarla y resultaba mucho más fácil.

Estuvieron bailando animados, al finalizar la segunda canción unos aplausos los sacaron de su trance en el que se encontraban mirándose uno al otro a los ojos.

−Papá, ¿desde cuando estas ahí? –preguntó apenada, mientras soltaba las manos de Kaito.

−Desde que empezó la canción –dijo con burla.

−Nos hubieras hablado, −seguía apenada, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

−Se veían muy entretenidos bailando, no quise interrumpir. –Caminaba hacia la mesa, para tomar su lugar−. ¿Qué vamos a comer? –preguntó cuándo ya se había sentado en su lugar.

−Pasta –respondió con simpleza, mientras servía las porciones correspondientes.

El mago había tomado un lugar cerca de la ventana y contemplaba la luna en lo que esperaba que su amiga se sentara con ellos.

− _Es perfecta para la ocasión_ –pensó al verla.

−¿Verdad Kaito? –No supo en qué momento se perdió la plática de su amiga con su padre, él se entretuvo con la luna y su comida.

−¿Qué? –preguntó.

−No estabas prestando atención –reprocho−, le estaba contando a mi papá que hoy te sacaron del salón.

−Ah si.

−¿Por qué Kaito kun? –No era su hijo, pero lo veía como uno y se preocupaba de sus problemas escolares.

−Por mi sinceridad –respondió sin preocupación alguna.

−¿Por ser sincero? –eso era algo nuevo para él.

−Sí y no. –se metió a la plática para no causar confusión a su padre−, la profesora le preguntó sobre el tema y el al no recordar nada fue lo que le respondió. Pero la profesora lo tomo como una falta de interés y lo corrió de la clase por una semana, yo digo que se disculpe −opinó preocupada ante la situación de su amigo.

−La que se debe disculpar es ella –dijo en pose de diva, haciendo que se ganara una mirada de negación por parte de ella−. Está bien, mañana arreglo eso. Pero dejemos eso, ya salimos de la escuela y ya acabe la tarea no es tiempo de pensar en ella –dijo para después empezar a comer.

La cena estaba muy animada con los tres platicando sobre lo que había pasado en su día, el oficial contó los casos que tuvo durante ese día, pero nada se comparaba a la adrenalina que le causaba los anuncios de robo de Kid.

−En cierta forma extraño a Kid –comentó con melancolía, ya habían terminado de comer−. No ha dado aviso desde hace seis meses.

−Tal vez ya se retiró –comentó Kaito.

−¿Y por qué no se despidió? Siento que sería más su estilo.

−Tal vez le falta una joya que robar.

−O tal vez ya lo asesinaron por robarse las joyas –comentó Aoko con enojo−, no deberías preocuparte por un simple ladrón papá. Ahora que él no está puedes descansar mejor y pasar tiempo con tu familia.

−Tienes razón en eso hija, y hablando de descansar ya me iré a dormir, −un sonoro bostezo acompaño su frase−, buenas noches chicos. No se desvelen.

−Que descanses papá.

−Buenas noches inspector Nakamori –exclamaron para despedirse−. Aoko ahorita que terminemos de recoger y limpiar, ¿me acompañarías a mi jardín? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

−Está bien –respondió con una sonrisa, aún era temprano y la casa de su amigo no estaba lejos.

Cuando entre dos hacían los deberes se termina más rápido. Kaito para animar el ambiente puso otra vez música, pero esta vez un poco más tranquila y con un volumen que solamente ellos en esa pieza de la casa la escucharan.

−Vámonos. –La jalo de la mano después de haber dejado el último plato en su lugar correspondiente.

Salieron de la casa de la chica por el ventanal que daba al jardín, para después caminar hacia su casa, que tu mejor amigo viviera justo al lado tuyo podía ser muy ventajoso.

−Kaito, ¿qué me quieres enseñar de tu jardín? –Lo último que recordaba sobre este era un gran árbol que tenía, no recordaba que él le hubiera contado sobre alguna modificación.

−Sorpresa. –Definitivamente tenia pinta de sorpresa, todo estaba oscuro, solo eran iluminados por la luz de la luna, pero eso no resultaba problema.

−¡Kaito son hermosas! –exclamó cuando llegaron al ansiado lugar. Ahora sabia de donde salían esas flores que siempre le regalaba−, ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? –No sabía que a su amigo le interesara la jardinería y es que para tener un rosal de ese tamaño llevaba tiempo y dedicación.

−No preguntes, solo disfrutalas y contempla la vista. –Luego de que él se lo indicó admiro el lugar y es que justo atrás del rosal se podía apreciar la luna, pero ahora que le prestaba atención veía que no era la luz blanca a la que estaba acostumbrada, tenía un bello brillo azul.

−¡Kaito! –Ella tenía sentimientos de amor hacia su amigo de la infancia, pero nunca creyó que fueran correspondidos, hasta que entendió el mensaje detrás de ese momento especial.

−Aoko… −empezó a hablar tímidamente, algo completamente raro en él−. Te quiero –exclamó mientras extendía una rosa previamente cortada.

−Yo también te quiero Kaito –respondió con una sonrisa al momento que tomaba la rosa.

−Quiero que sepas, que si me confías tu vida siempre la pondré sobre la mía. Y si no te confesé antes mis sentimientos es porque tenía unos asuntos que atender y ahora me falta tener en mi poder la joya que más deseo y también es la más difícil de conseguir.

−¿Qué joya? –se le hizo extraño que ahora empezara a hablar de eso.

−Tú, mi bello zafiro. –Tocó su rostro, cerca de sus ojos para darle más énfasis a la referencia−. Aoko, ¿quieres ser mi novia? –preguntó al fin.

−Sí –respondió contenta mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos para luego fundirse en un tierno beso.

Al día siguiente, a la comisaria llegó un anunció de Kaitou Kid:

 _Al fin conseguí todas las joyas que quería, anuncio mi retiro._

 _Lamento tener que hacerlo de esa forma, y no de manera tan extravagante como tengo acostumbrado a mí querido público._

 _Se despide Kaitou Kid, ladrón del más hermoso zafiro_

Nadie en el lugar entendió porque el ladrón de bajo de la luz de la luna llena había firmado de esa forma, lo único seguro es que se les escapo y quién sabe si tengan la oportunidad de capturarlo nuevamente.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _N/A: Holi, casi no soy de poner notas de autor en el fandom de Detective Conan quien sabe porque. Pero esta ocasión es especial, ya que quería contarles de donde salió la inspiración de este fic._**

 ** _Este fic esta basado en un sueño que tuve con mi crush, y realmente me desperté muy sorprendida, así que después de mucho análisis decidí hacerlo fic, como lo principal del sueño eran rosas y luna llena azul, rápidamente lo relacione con nuestro par favorito x3. Obvio fue adaptado y mezclado con algunas partes de la realidad._**

 ** _Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, soñarlo y pensarlo._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego_**

* * *

 **Melgamonster 20181006**


End file.
